1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method of managing missed telephone calls by a calling party. Particularly, the method relates to providing a calling party a way to remove or annotate a record of a missed call to save a called party the need to follow-up on a missed call.
2. Background Art
Generally, records of missed calls do not provide sufficient information to guide a recipient of a missed call on the necessary follow-up actions, where necessary. The common reaction to a missed call is to revert to the calling party who had initiated the missed call by returning a call and/or sending a text message through telecommunications systems or by other means of communication.
Current treatment of missed calls by a calling party includes leaving a voice mail or following-up with a text message detailing the reason(s) for the call and what requisite actions are sought by the calling party. Very often, a recipient or called party will return a call to the calling party to find out what action(s) are required. Usually, the called party reverts to the calling party by returning a call to follow-up on the missed call. Very often the action required by the initial call (i.e. missed by called party) is already fulfilled by the time the called party returns a call. This becomes a waste of time, effort and attention.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a solution to the problems of the related art.